


Speedy's reality check

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Missing scene from 1x03, Other, Young girl's reality check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Missing scene from 1x03. Thea gets called out on her drunken lash-out.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Speedy's reality check

**Author's Note:**

> Something that bugged me in 1x03.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Thea went out from Poison nightclub, staggering on her feet, drunk before facing Tommy and Laurel in the alley.

"Oh, hey, Tommy. Laurel." Thea giggled.

"Thea, what you did tonight, that was way out of line." Tommy said, scolding her.

"Oh, what? That I didn't tell him how you've been banging your best friend's ex ever since we lost him?" Thea taunted.

"First of all, you had no right to tell him that and second of all, you didn't tell him because he deserved to know, you did that to hurt him and us." Laurel snapped and Thea glared, not liking that Laurel was throwing her mistakes at her face. "You have right to be angry at Ollie as much as I do but that doesn't excuse your behavior tonight. If I had gotten Sara back, I wouldn't have treated her like how you did treat your brother earlier in Poison."

"You need to start showing Ollie some respect." Tommy said.

"Oh, I'll start, when he starts respect…"

"Speedy, you are underage and you're making the same mistakes Oliver, me and Sara did, when we were at your age." Tommy interrupted Thea.

"If you can't clean up your act, I might as well could've let Dad bust you for crashing into Tommy's party uninvited." Laurel added and Thea paled.

"I…" Thea stopped, not sure what to say, knowing that there was nothing she could say to protest to it as Laurel and Tommy left, leaving her alone to reflect on her own thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I'll admit Laurel might have come off as a hypocrite here, considering how she herself treated Oliver and later Sara after they both came back but it's a wonder why neither her or Tommy called Thea out on her meltdown in 1x03 in the nightclub.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
